Udon Noodles
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Nodoka Manabe has known the Hirasawa sisters almost all of her life. In those many years, Nodoka has learned that noodles aren't the only things best shared with friends...(A short Yuri one-shot, loosely tied to 'Instant Noodles')


Nodoka's eyes cracked open slowly, the sound of birds outside coaxing her out of her peaceful sleep. She reached a hand up to rub her eyes before stretching out on her futon. Sitting up slowly, she glanced around for her glasses. Seeing them perched on the nearby coffee table, she got up to retrieve them.

With her glasses in place she looked around. She was in a spacious living room, with three futons laid out haphazardly upon the floor; though only two were now occupied.

"Yui and Ui's house." Nodoka thought fondly. "Speaking of which…" She looked down at the sleeping forms of her friends; Ui's sleeping head barely poked out from her duvet, while Yui was completely snuggled up inside, akin to a caterpillar in its cocoon. "Knowing Yui, she'll want breakfast as soon as she wakes up." With that thought, Nodoka stepped over her friends and made her way into the kitchen.

That Nodoka could simply walk about the house freely, and use all of it's facilities as she desired, spoke volumes about the relationship she had with the Hirasawa sisters. She smiled fondly to herself as she searched the cupboards for something to make for breakfast.

"Ah, this should do!" Nodoka said to herself as she found a pack of udon noodles. "Hopefully this should be enough for the three of us." She laughed to herself. "Who am I kidding; Yui would eat all of this by herself and ask for seconds."

Nodoka found herself staring at a pot of water sat upon the stove, waiting for it to boil so she could put the noodles in. The morning haze had lifted from her mind, leaving her awake and full of energy. Which now only served to make her current predicament even worse.

"Even though we did it so many times last night," Nodoka grimaced in irritation. "I'm already feeling horny again." Her heart felt heavy and her lungs were constrained. Even worse was her nether region, which ached for attention.

Doing her best to keep her focus elsewhere, Nodoka cooked up the noodles and added some teriyaki sauce for flavour.

"It's pretty basic, but I'm sure they won't mind." As Nodoka placed three bowls full of noodles on a tray, she rubbed her legs together impatiently. "I hope this feeling goes away soon. I'm getting really frustrated."

Making her way back into the living room, Nodaka placed the tray on the coffee table and set about waking up the sleeping sisters.

"Ui, it's time to wake up." Nodoka gently shook the younger sister, who quickly open her eyes.

"Good morning, Nodoka-chan." Ui said sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"And a good morning to you! I made some noodles, so feel free to help yourself!" Nodoka pointed to the tray on the table.

Now Nodoka was left with the task of waking Yui, who could most likely sleep through an earthquake. When she didn't set her alarm too early, that was.

"Yui-chan, wake up!" Nodoka shook the older sister, who refused to wake. "Yui, come on, wake up! I made breakfast for you!" Yui remained unmoving. Nodoka rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "It's way too early, and I am way too horny to be dealing with this right now." She mumbled to herself.

"Big sis!" Ui called from across the room. "If you get up and eat your noodles, then we can have early morning sex again!" Like a lightning bolt, Yui shot up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Yui yelled. She bolted over to the table and grabbed a bowl and chopsticks. "Thank you for the food!" Nodoka shook her head as she took her bowl and began eating as well.

"You really know how to reign her in, don't you Ui."

"It's because I'm always taking care of sis; I know just what to say to get her motivated." Ui said happily.

"You guys?" Yui stopped inhaling her noodles for a moment to speak. "We are going to have sex after this, aren't we?"

"Well, I suppose we can." Ui tapped her chin. "But why are you so eager? We already did it so many times last night." Yui whined as she rubbed her legs together.

"Because even though I just woke up I'm really, really horny!"

"Oh, thank god I'm not the only one!" Nodoka all but yelled in relief. "I really need to get off, or I'm going to go crazy!"

"Nodoka-chan, even though we've had sex so many times, I'm always surprised when you say such lewd things." Ui said, blushing faintly.

"Lewd, huh? Well you're hardly one to talk Ui-chan." Ui tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Nodoka-chan?"

"I've never seen someone so happy to have their big sister sit on their face!" Ui blushed furiously.

"Well, it's just because big sis tastes so good, and she sounds so cute when she cums!" Ui explained hastily. Yui smiled sheepishly.

The girls all finished their food and returned to sit on their futons.

"Alright! Time for round...what is it, five? Six, maybe?" Yui scratched her head confusedly. "Anyway; Ui-chan, I want to sit on you again!" Ui giggled happily.

"Sure thing sis!"

"Hold up just a moment, Yui!" Nodoka interrupted. "Considering that I've been awake longer, and I made breakfast, and I am still very, VERY horny, I believe that Ui should eat me out first."

"You want it that way, huh? Then we'll just have to settle this with Rock, Paper, Scissor Sisters!" Yui leapt over to Nodoka, already taking up a battle stance.

"Fine, you're on!" Nodoka was fired up.

Sitting beside the two of them, Ui looked between her sister and her friend, licking her lips hungrily in anticipation.

"I think this is going to be a super fun day!"


End file.
